toon_warsfandomcom-20200215-history
CN City
For more on CN Crossover Nexus, click here on the OK K.O Let's be Heroes Wiki The Cartoon Network City (Or CN City, for short) was a massive town made up of various assets from all of the network’s shows to appear in short commercial bumpers during the 4th era of its programming in 2006, returning once again in 2018 for the short special, Crossover Nexus. It was themed in the style of everyone of its shows in a semi-realistic setting, and featured every cartoon occasionally meeting with one another in various shorts. There was almost no real conflict until a villain named Strike had attacked and froze all the civilians, leaving only Garnet, K.O, Ben 10, and Raven to fight back. They succeeded and restored the people and the city and returned back to their respective worlds. However, almost immediately after this time, the Toon Wars had begun and the Syndicate were starting to make their intentions known to the universe of Cartoon Network starting with Elmore (Nicktoons Saga and Gumball Saga). This led to all the cartoons in CN City at the time to come to a decision to move to a place outside the war, forcing them to strip the city of much of its assets and later abandon it. Toon Wars Though the city was never featured in-story, it was at times mentioned throughout the series. During Into the Wereverse, Strike from another timeline mentions how he became an anomaly like the Syndicate and managed to manipulate the four heroes into killing one another. He attempted to repeat the process again with other timelines, but thanks to Gumball and his other AU counterparts' intervention, they managed to turn him to the side of good. Strike then vowed to repair the damages he's done in his timeline and set everyone he froze free in CN City. In Magiswords Darker, a canceled short which is set in the same timeline of the original show, the events of CN Crossover Nexus from Prohyas’ point of view served as the catalyst for Lyvsheria going rogue, along with support and manipulation from the Syndicate in a similar way to what they did in the Toon Wars timeline. Had it not been for the efforts of Captain Zange and her crew, the newly dubbed "Bad Guys for Hire" would have launched one of a number of missiles aimed for various parts of the Cartoon Network Universe, including CN City. It is revealed by the Grim Reaper in Toon Wars: The Final Days that the resources stripped from CN City were moved somewhere near the ruins of Dimsdale to build the city sector of the Forgotten Society after much conflict during the Toon Wars had led to many cartoons losing their homes. When Timmy’s world was destroyed by the Mawgu, it had begun to restore itself somehow and gave CN City’s people, now led by Doug Funnie and the Alternate Timmy Turner, a perfect space to live in peace. However, it too was really a facade created by the Mawgu to bring everyone in the Forgotten Society in one place to eventually destroy them. Legacy Over the course of the war, the once booming and lively metropolis of Cartoon Network fell into such a state of disrepair that there was almost no indication of what it once was. Nearly all of the city was flooded from a dam burst near the mountains, causing much of the superstructures to drift aimlessly in the heavy water currents. So intense, even some of the city streets with small shops had been broken and float above water. The KND Treehouse surprisingly remains standing perfectly well thanks to its sheer size and natural material. However, thanks to the flood water, the tree overtook the base itself and swelled in scale, also spreading its fauna across certain parts that remain floating above water. When navigating what remains, the superstructures can be used as makeshift passageways. Some requiring trespassers to enter through the interiors instead of the outside. Most of the buildings, besides the shops and small homes, had been flipped to their side or gutted completely, making it difficult to pass through, both from the distorted layout and harsh weather conditions. Other Works Alternatively in the New Beginnings Timeline by Jenniferthehuman, CN City was taken over by the GO versions of the Teen Titans and left in a post apocalyptic state similar to the damage done by Strike. Almost everyone still in the city were poor due to the Titans' oppression and were unable to escape due to the portals back to their shows being shut down. But they were able to rebel against them when Ben 10 resisted the R3BOOT formula and helped Gumball Watterson defeat the power-mad team. Trivia * Frozarburst chose to integrate CN City and CN Crossover Nexus greatly into the Toon Wars after watching the special, which he felt did the other shows present, apart from the starring characters, a disservice by victimizing them to Strike; not even getting a goodbye from the heroes. However, as stated in Toon Wars, this did not last long as the Syndicate ultimately intervened. However, Toon City would be built years later with emphasis on all shows getting equal respect. ** The same bittersweet end is also present in Jenniferthehuman's Cartoon Apocalypse crossover, which takes place about a year after the special with an arguably worse fate. * CN City cameos again on air in OK K.O. Let's Be Heroes' last episode when viewing through past adventures K.O. had experienced throughout the show. Since Turbo your Fellow occurs chronologically before The Big Reveal, this partially explains why K.O. himself defines the CN Universe as part of a Multiverse. * The way CN City is designed for Toon Wars: Legacy is reminiscent of the broken remains of the second Death Star in Star Wars: Episode 9. Category:Settings Category:Toon Wars Category:Toon Wars: The Final Days Category:New Beginnings Category:New Beginnings Timeline Category:Cartoon Network